


I tried for a year while he tried for two weeks

by Littleluckkky



Category: Badboyhalo, HAPPYTWT - Fandom, Skephalo - Fandom, Skeppy, zarryl 🥰🥰
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Darryl Noveschosch - Freeform, Hurt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Zak AHmed - Freeform, angst i think, anonymous pov for most of it, i hate this story, i wrote this badly, percussion class, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleluckkky/pseuds/Littleluckkky
Summary: I watch as you fall in love with someone in percussion class(bad story I tried a new writing thing)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	I tried for a year while he tried for two weeks

**Author's Note:**

> this lowkey sucks but its just some thoughts

i tried for a year while he tried for two weeks 

Anonymous Pov:

Last year you sat in the front of the class.

I sat watching you from the back, admiring every move you did. 

For awhile I didn’t know what your name was, I guessed millions of times. Greg, Jake, Jack, all of those turned out to be incorrect. 

Then the teacher called your name one day. Now I knew. 

Your name was Zak. 

Zak suited you, it was a nice name. I had to figure out the spelling, but once I knew it, I couldn’t stop writing it. 

It pulled me towards you, and it made me build up the courage to try to talk to you. 

I said ‘hi’, and you said it back. 

My heart pounded like crazy. 

Your cologne intoxicated me, it filled my lungs slowly, drowning me out. 

The only thing I could think to do was run.   
I ran away from you, looking back at you once or twice to see you with a confused look on your face and a small frown. 

We didn’t talk again after that day. 

It went back to how it was before, me staring at you from the back, and you talking to your friends seated near by you 

The weeks in the school year went by quick, and before I knew, it was summer. 

I slowly lost my thing about you, ultimately deciding that you would never return the way I feel about you. 

I would keep it in the past, and I would find someone new to ponder over for awhile. 

Then we were in school again. 

It was the same teacher, same people, same class. 

Maybe thats because its band, and of course our percussion teacher doesn’t want to change our seating chart. 

I knew I had been lying to myself when I said I was over you. 

Another year I would spend only watching you. 

But I was wrong. 

We had this big marching parade we had to do, and in the lines I stood by you. 

You shot me occasional glances, and I simply smiled back. 

You made comments to me while we marched, sometimes about how much you hated marching in the cold, and other times it was complimenting my outfit, and saying I look cute. 

I took those compliments to heart, and starting dressing nicer, it was all to pull you in. 

Then the marching parade was done and over, and we were back to sitting in the band room. 

Thats when you decided to talk to the guy behind you. 

You guys talked and talked, the guy blushing at everything you said, and me watching in a puddle of pity for myself. 

I watched you two slowly get closer, until one day the guys by you, your friends, blurted out that you had a crush on him. 

I guess it was one relief to me that I wasn’t crushing on a straight guy. 

The guy you had a crush on was shocked at that, but he returned the feelings. 

Something that would never happen to me. 

I tried for a year while he tried for two weeks. 

Oh well. 

You never got to know my name, Zak. 

My name is Darryl.

**Author's Note:**

> eh


End file.
